


Let it be Love

by beautyinstarlight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyinstarlight/pseuds/beautyinstarlight
Summary: Bucky Barnes is in love but he is afraid to confront it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 35





	Let it be Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This was written from a prompt list I found and then This is also on my tumblr, over [ here ](https://comeonbacktothefrontporch.tumblr.com/tagged/kc-writes) Drabble is 613 Words.

There was something about her. Maybe it was the way her hair fell over her shoulders after a particularly strong gust of wind. Or it could have been the way her eyes sparkled when she spoke to Bruce about her love of something that he wasn’t familiar with. It could also be that he knew that she helped Sam take care of local veterans who were struggling just because she cared. If he was asked what it was, Bucky wouldn’t quite be able to place what made her different, but she was and it drove him crazy in the best way.

Like today, she was in the communal kitchen, Thor sitting at the kitchen island, speaking to him softly as she moved around softly, mixing ingredients and moving things around and she placed her baking in and out of the oven. Bucky was hanging back in the living room, lounging on a sofa with the best view to the open area that allowed him to admire her every so often. The tv was playing some game he was barely paying attention to, not entirely sure who was playing, his gaze catching the shapes and colors but not the details.

His gaze moved to her as she laughed at something Thor said, and Bucky felt himself smile at your appearance; hair pulled back, currently wavy from the braids you had slept with the night before, a streak of flour on your cheek, and your lips stained blue from the fresh blueberries he and Sam had picked up yesterday morning on their farmer’s market run. He felt in moments like these, she was what the poets must have seen when they were talking about beauty.

“You should go talk to her,” Bucky’s attention was drawn from you, his gaze meeting Sam’s where the other man sat on the other couch facing the television. Caught off guard Bucky sat back, face turned back to the tv, “And have her hear me? No thank you.”

Sam scoffed and tapped Bucky’s arm, “Man, why not. According to Steve you were a lady’s man back in the day. And you clearly like her, so take a shot. Ask her out.”

Bucky shrugged, looking back over his shoulder at her. Thor was gone now and you were adding something to the latest batch of muffins, “She deserves better than me.”

Sam lets out a sigh, “Why not let her decide that for herself. She’s a smart girl, and if she wants to take a chance on you, you should take a chance on letting yourself be happy.”

Bucky steals one last glance at you before getting up from his spot on the couch. He ignores Sam’s look as he walks by, pausing when he’s just out of sight, a moment where he listened to her moving around the kitchen.

“Hey Bucky,” he hears you say, noticing that your voice falls, “Did he leave? I was going to see if he wanted to go with me to take these muffins to the shelter.”

Bucky’s heart seizes at your disappointment, about to move to go to his room when he hears Sam’s reply, “Just give him some time. He’ll come around. He likes you and it will only be a matter of time until he realizes that he deserves to have happiness.”

It’s a split decision when it happens, and he doesn’t even realize he’s moved when he begins to speak, “If you can spare the time so I can change, I would be happy to go with you.”

The responding smile that he’s given immediately becomes his favorite, and he does his best to commit how she looks to his memory.


End file.
